


Therapeutic Talk

by Thatsmygirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Feels, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, Thor (Marvel) Feels, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsmygirl/pseuds/Thatsmygirl
Summary: "I'm going to kill myself.""...Okay."They both met in an unlikely manner, unknown to them, the adventure is just getting started.Previously entitled "Unlikely Duo"





	1. The Therapeutic Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction, hopefully you like it. If there is any corrections, please inform me. Comments will be much appreciated. Thank you.

“I’m going to kill myself.”

She blinked, her eyes trailing form her book to the boy seated in front of her. A brunette, teenage boy with chocolate brown eyes. His hands are clasped in front of him on the desk, from there, she can see scars littering his wrists, peeking out of his sleeves. There are tinged of burns on his hands, must be from his experiments, his quite well known for it. His pale skin gives way to the dark bags underneath his eyes.

A quick glance around the room told her that every student is out for lunch, and she’s here, alone, with none other than Anthony Edward Stark.

“…Okay,” she drawled. She removed her propped feet from the table, gently settling the book beside her. She copied him, clasping her hands in front of her, staring at him wordlessly.

His eyes darted, uncomfortable under her undivided attention. “…What?” He croaked out. She shrugged, tilting her head to the side. “What exactly do you want me to do?”

He stared at her, dumbfounded. “Err… I don’t know.” He scratched his head, looking confused as hell, what is it with this woman. “I just want someone to know… I guess.” Slowly, she nodded. “Okay, well… I know now.” She waved him off, “Be on your way then.”

“…What?”

She huffed, “You said you want someone to know, well now I know. Are we done?”

Tony gaped, words dying in his mouth. All he can make out is incoherent noises out of his mouth. He stopped when she chuckled softly, “Don’t look so surprised darling.”

“That’s it?” He spluttered out. “I just told you I’m gonna kill myself and you’re just gonna sit there?” He asked incredulously. She rolled her eyes, “That’s because you wouldn’t. You would not have told me about it if you didn’t want to be stopped. Obviously, you did this to see if someone cares enough to stop you, because no one else does, am I right?”

He swallowed, eyes drifting to his hands, she looked down and noticed that he kept on fumbling with his hands. Sighing, she pulled out her wallet and placed some money on the table.

“Go, treat yourself to some ice cream. When you’re done, come back here, and then tell me if you changed your mind.”

She plucked the book she was previously reading and searched for the page she was at. Even though she was reading, she was listening in on him. After some contemplation, he stood up and went out of the room, leaving her alone.

Tony walked down the hallway, his face turning red from the anger present on his face. Who does she think she is, he’s Tony Stark, he wasn’t put off by some woman. Pausing, Tony took her money out of his pocket and gave it to some kid he passed by.

 

…

 

Tony furiously bit on his ice cream, not liking the idea that he did as that woman asked. He won’t give her the satisfaction knowing that he was childishly eating ice cream. He was angry, furious, mostly at himself. She read him like an open book, and he didn’t like it. Layers upon layers of masks that he built over the years, she cracked in mere seconds, like an omelette.

She even has the gall to give him money. Him, Tony Stark! 

Son of a rich millionaire, a genius in his own right. Surpassing other students his age, skipping grades because he was too advanced, and she acted like he was none of her concern. Which, quite frankly, he’s not actually her concern. They’re not even acquaintances, this is the first time they’ve talked to each other, but still!

She caught him off guard, with that flippant attitude of hers… A nice change of pace though, he doesn’t need to put up a face in front of her. Honestly, he was getting tired of all the fakers around him. Frowning, he took another bite. 

Maybe… Just maybe… He can take her up on her offer, and expect no backlash from beans being spilled to the media. She looks like she doesn’t care about stupid things. Still, he has to be careful.

 

…

 

“So…You’re back.” For the first time, a smile appeared on her face, a genuine, gentle smile. “Have you calmed down now?”

Standing by the doorway, he nodded. She gestured to the sit in front of her, which he took, albeit hesitantly. “How are you feeling?” She asked, how does he answer that, how does he feel? 

“Fine.” 

She raised an eyebrow, obviously she knows he was trying to avoid talking about feelings. Feelings, why does everyone want to discuss feelings. Nevertheless, he answered her. “Clear, refreshed.” She nodded, smiling softly. “You’re relaxed too, unless you didn’t notice. When you first came here, you were tensed as hell.”

“Yeah, well. When a woman you have no idea existed suddenly read you like a fucking open book, it’s alarming on so many levels.”

“Language darling, it’s unbecoming.” Her tone didn’t match her expression though, even reprimanding, she looked quite amused.

He rolled his eyes, “Yeah right. I don’t care.”

She huffed, “Why did you come back?” He stared at her, is she serious? Didn’t she tell him to come back? She rolled her eyes, there’s a lot of eye rolling going on here. “Don’t look at me like that. To be honest, I didn’t expect you to come back.”

“You didn’t?” He felt… Disappointed, he didn’t know why. Maybe some childish part of him was hoping that someone finally have some faith in him.  
“10%, more or less.”

Okay, she’s weird, like really weird. Did I already mention that she’s weird? Strange, unusual, abnormal, etc., etc. So she thought he would 10% not return and the other 90% that he would return? Is that supposed to be reassuring? He finds it reassuring, fuck off.

“…Okay, I came back because…” Why did he come back?

“…Because you felt like it.” She finished for him, nodding in understanding. “You don’t have to give me a concrete answer, we all have moments where we are doing something we have no explanation of but it feels right. Some call it destiny-“ he scoffed at this, he’s an atheist. Please! “Some call it coincidence.”

“And what do you call it?”

She smirked, a very different reaction from past interactions. “Contingency.”

He blinked, “Wow…Okay.” He was speechless for some reason.

She cleared her throat, leaning forward. “So, Anthony.” Anthony? No one calls him Anthony. “Are you up for a therapeutic talk?”

“A what?”

“The Adalind Harriet therapeutic talk.”

“…The what?”

 

…

 

Let’s just say, they talked. Like, a lot. She would help him when he’s facing problems, he would help her when she’s facing problems. They kept each other going, making sure the other one doesn’t drown too much. An unlikely friendship that they both didn’t thought was possible. He’s an extrovert, her an introvert. Complete opposites. Well, they did say that opposites attract.


	2. The Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now, shall we begin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I forget to mention that English is not my mother tongue? Anyway, here is the second chapter.

“No!” Tony scrunched up his nose in annoyance. Fury sighed, he pinched the bridge of his nose, getting frustrated. “Stark,” Fury started slowly, as if speaking to a child. Stark _is_ an overgrown child. “This is not up for debate. I say you all need a consultation.”

Tony crossed his arms, “And I say no. Don’t you need consent or something for this kind of thing?” Fury placed his hands down on the table, his composure finally melting. “I’m giving the consent! Because clearly,” he eyed each face in the room. “I’m the only adult present here.” He hissed.

"Why are we doing this again?" Clint asked. Fury growled, "Were you not listening? I can't have my best defense against other worldly threats having self-destructive tendencies." Clint whipped around and faced Tony, "So it's _your_ fault that we're having this discussion!"

"Shut up Barton!"

“Okay,” Steve raised his hands in a placating manner, drawing the attention of the whole room to himself. “Let’s all be rational here. Losing our cool would just escalate the whole situation.” Tony abruptly pointed to Fury, “Tell that to _him._ He’s the one getting all _furious_ here.”

Clint snorted, covering his mouth in an attempt to not burst out laughing. Fury glared at him, Clint tried to save face by looking innocent, which failed. Bruce smothered a small smile on his face despite of the tension building up on the room.

Thor spoke up, “Why not try this…” He gestured helplessly, “Medication. I cannot see the harm in trying, are your healers vicious?”  Bruce cleared his throat, “They’re not. Psychologists cover a different field, they focus mostly on the aspect of the mind, emotionally, behaviorally, attitude.”

“Then I do not see the harm in trying,” Thor looked at all of them. “We’re all going to do it, right?” Every eye in the room turned to Tony, making him squirm uncomfortably.

He hates psychologists, they’re basically bad news. The first time he consulted a professional, the doctor babbled about it to everyone. Not his fault he has trust issues. He doesn’t trust SHIELD about what they will do with the information they will get. He doesn’t trust someone here with some sense of patient confidentiality, maybe Bruce. ‘I’m not that kind of doctor Tony.’ Okay… He doesn’t trust anyone with this…

…Except for one.

“Alright,” everyone breathed a sigh of relief. “But…” Everyone held their breath. “I get to choose the shrink.”

Clint grinned, wide and teasing. “You have a shrink Stark.”

“No, I just know someone.”

 

…

 

 

“Why are we back in the tower?” Natasha asked. After some more argument, Fury finally allowed Tony to contact the psychologist. Fury obviously wanted someone working from SHIELD, that way, he’ll know everything that was discussed. Tony was smart not to accept the doctor given by SHIELD, hopefully, this one can be trusted.

Clint shrugged, “Stark’s shrink said that maybe we’ll be more comfortable if we were in our ‘safe haven’.” He quoted the last two words.

“If you wanna do this in a SHIELD office, don’t let me hold you back.” Tony gestured outside. Clint stuck his tongue out, Tony retaliated. Real mature.

“Sir, Ms. Harriet is already at the elevator.”

Tony hummed, “Who wants to go first?” Silence met his question. “No one? No brave volunteers?” He looked at Steve and grinned, “Cap?” Steve’s eyes widened, startled. “Why me?” Tony clicked his tongue, “Leader = Role model = First.”  Steve sighed in exasperation, “That’s not how it goes Tony.”

The elevator dinged.

Tony snorted, “Too late Cap. You’re first in line.”

The elevator doors opened revealing a tall woman. Her long, dark hair framed her face, making her pale skin stand out. Sharp teal, blue eyes scanned the occupants of the room, making them feel on edge. She’s wearing a black suit and a dark trench coat to complete the look.

She strolled forward, eyes darting around in assessment. The way she carried herself have some form of… Regality, elegance, and swiftness. Natasha didn’t notice it before, but despite the fact that she’s wearing stiletto heels, her foot falls are quiet, almost nonexistent.

She stopped at the center, a small smile gracing her features. “A pleasure to meet you, my name is Adalind Harriet.” Her head tilted in a small, respectful bow. The Avengers were a bit dumbstruck, not sure how to proceed.

Tony clapped his hands loudly, “Right! Let’s get started, Cap you’re first. The rest of you, let’s leave.” He whistled, ushering them all away. Steve sputtered, looking at them all with wide eyes. He sent a pleading look to Tony, who responded with a wink. They all entered the elevator, leaving Steve to himself, Clint gave him a thumbs up, the last thing he saw before the doors closed.

“Captain Rogers,” her undeniably crisp and posh accent gave way to her English accent. She sounded like _her._

Peggy

The sound of her voice made him stand in attention. “Yes ma’am?” A small amused smile gave way on her features, “Sit down please.” She gestured to the couch. They both sat down on the couch, she leaned back with her legs crossed. Steve sat, tensed and ramrod straight, hands on his lap.

“Now,” she clicked her pen. Where did that came from?

“Shall we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you liked this chapter. You can comment what you like for Steve to talk about with Adalind on the next chapter. Thank you!


	3. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dwelling on the past is not necessarily a bad thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings!!! Lots of warnings for the upcoming chapters. Like... Lots of angsty stuff.

MONDAY 9:00 AM

 

“Are you adjusting well to civilian life?”

Steve swallowed, clearing his throat. “Yeah. When I need help, they help me – the others.” Adalind nodded, tapping her pen on her leg. “And?” She asked, motioning for him to continue. Steve stared, “And?” He asked, not quite getting what she wants him to say.

“What are the actions that you took to ensure that you have adjusted?”

He blinked, still uncomfortable with her formality. “Uh…” He said unintelligibly. What did he do? He’ll ask – Tony probably, because he knows more about modern tech – when he doesn’t understand what’s going on.

She sighed, putting the pen down. “Did anyone help you? Voluntarily? Or did SHIELD at least assign someone to help you cope?” Her gaze stared intently at him, making him squirm. He fought in the war! Stop acting like a scolded child!

“…No?” He answered, but it came out more of a question instead of a definite answer. “I mean, they gave me files about my friends.” She clicked her tongue, disappointment present on her face. She fished her phone out, typing immediately. After she sent a message, she placed her phone away with a huff.

Clearing her throat, she resumed the tapping of her pen. “When you came out of the ice, did you see anyone?” Steve immediately shook his head, her meaning quickly resonating on his mind. “No?” An incredulous look appeared on her face, but it quickly dissipated.

”No,” Steve confirmed. He sighed, nostalgia rising from the depths he kept a firm grasp on. He avoided talking about his past, it just brings up bad memories. He’s afraid, afraid that he might not move on. When he woke up from the ice, it felt like it was just yesterday when he asked Peggy out for a dance. Then reality sunk in, making him realize that the world went ahead of him.

Man out of time, Loki said. Every day, he wakes up, goes for a morning run. Cooks breakfast for everyone when he gets back. Sketch for a bit, go out to the gym, have a light stroll. Go back to the tower for lunch, chat have a chat with the others. Take the rest of the day to learn about the present, taking a break when it’s dinner or if it’s movie night.

Every day, continuously, repetitively, an ongoing ritual. Why is he doing the same thing every day? That way, there won’t be any more surprises. The last time he slept, he woke up and found out that he’s 70 years too late.

“Dwelling on the past is not necessarily a bad thing.”

Adalind’s words brought him out of his musings. He looked up, only to see her looking at him with clear understanding. How can she understand? Did she wake up 70 years later too? He mentally slapped himself, she’s a doctor, it’s what they do.

“You’re running away Steve-” Her admission of his first name startled him. “-And it’s understandable. There’s nothing wrong with it, but there’s also nothing wrong to admitting that you need help.”

“Help?” Like, a mental hospital help?

She chuckled, “Not _that_ kind of help darling.” How? “Your facial expression is telling, you should learn how to mask it more.” He stared dumbfounded, not sure what to make of the proceedings. “What I meant, is that…” She paused, leaning forward, earnestly looking at him. “You should tell your story to someone, what happened to you. Don’t keep whatever it is that’s troubling you locked up. Sometimes, it helps of you tell someone about it, not everyone needs to know, just someone you can trust. Do you know why?”

He shook his head.

“Because sometimes, it helps if someone just _knows._ Knowing that you’re not alone in your thoughts because someone knows, someone understands what you’ve been through, who knows the truth. Not the tales fabricated by others that is hanged on museums.”

He doesn’t know exactly what to feel at that moment, but he thinks his eyes are blown wide in shock.

She took out a notepad from her pocket and wrote something down. She peeled it from the pad and slid it on the table. She tapped the paper with her index finger, “Meet me here tomorrow morning. 8 AM sharp, do not be late, Captain.”

He took the paper and read it, she wrote the name of an airline. Why? He looked up and saw her with an uncanny smile on her face. They stared at each other for a moment, he’s not sure what he’s supposed to be doing right now.

“Good day.”

He snapped out of it and rushed to the elevator.

…

 

 

TUESDAY 8:00 AM

He wore a white shirt and jeans accompanied by a brown leather jacket. He tapped his foot impatiently. He blew out a breath, he doesn’t know why, but he feels unbelievably nervous. This is a bad idea, maybe it’s for the best if he left.

“Steve.”

There goes the plan.

He turned around and saw her wearing a suit, again. She’s wearing dark sunglasses, and she has a cane with her, vintage and classy. That’s the only noticeable change from yesterday. She gestured to the line ahead, “Shall we.” He nodded.

…

 

 

So they boarded the plane, he’s still not sure why he decided it’s a good idea to ride a plane going somewhere with a person he just met yesterday, albeit a nice person. But he trusts Tony, if he thinks she can be trusted, then, why not.

…

 

Washington DC, that’s where they went. As to why, he still have no idea. She hooked her hand to his arm and pointed with her chin to the cab. “Lead the way Captain.”

…

 

 

Here they are, standing in front of a retirement home. She walked forward and knocked on the door. After a minute, the door opened and revealed an old woman. “Yes?”

Adalind removed her sunglasses, “Yes hi. I’m Adalind Harriet, I phoned yesterday.” The other woman’s eyes lit up in recognition. “Yes! Of course, come in!” She ushered them inside.

Steve let his eyes roam around, eyeing the place up. It was nice, looks cozy. The women’s conversation brought him back to the present.

“I’ll have to warn you dear, she is suffering from Alzheimer’s disease. Adalind solemnly frowned, nodding slightly. “I see.”

 “She?” Steve asked out loud. “Yes, she.” The woman confirmed. She started walking, making them follow.

They passed by a few doors, some families visiting their loved ones. Kids ran down the hallway. They stopped at the one by the corner. Adalind stopped the woman from opening the door. “It’s alright, we’ll handle it from here.” The woman nodded, leaving them alone in silence.

“Steve,” she called. She placed her hand on the door. He stepped forward, making her open the door for him. It’s weird how a woman is opening a door for him. He didn’t have much time to think about it when he saw who was at the other side of the door.

 

 

“Peggy?”


End file.
